


My moon my man

by celticwanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Passion, Teacher/Student, forbiddenromance, romantictension, sexualtension, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticwanderer/pseuds/celticwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Selene's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her best friend promised to make the most of it. After meeting a mysterious man on the Hogwarts Express, who she later finds out to be her new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he is all she can think about. What happens when something of a forbidden romance blooms between teacher and student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My moon my man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first Harry Potter fic. I've been dying to read more Lupin/O.C. fics, but in my search have found there aren't a whole lot. I thought I'd try my hand at writing one. Comments are greatly helpful and appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> tumblr.com/celtic-wanderer

“Shhh.” Selene laughed. “Be quiet.” She managed in between gasps for air.

Her best friend, Nicole covered her mouth, but that only made her eyes water more, causing Selene to lose control yet again. The roar of laughter filled the Ravenclaw common room, causing one of the portraits to stir in their sleep. The tall windows that surrounded circled the room let the blue, starry light in, contrasting with the golden flames from the fireplace. 

“We really must try and be quiet, or the first years won’t get any sleep.” Selene said as she wiped her tears away. “I’m head girl after all!”

“Like they’ll be able to sleep after that horrific train ride.” Nicole retorted, changing the mood of their conversation.

The laughter quickly died down. Selene played with the silver fringe of the blanket they were sharing. Talking about their Summers had briefly distracted her from the dementors that boarded the train earlier that day.

She and Nicole shared their usual cabin near the back of the train. Entering their seventh year, boarding the Hogwarts Express knowingly for the last time was bitter sweet. At the station, the girls took their time taking the brilliant scarlet train in as it huffed, readying itself for the long journey ahead. After purchasing their pumpkin pasties and sugar quills from the trolley, they got comfortable, taking off their shoes and rolling down the window a bit, letting their long hair fly wildly in the cool air.

“Emily is going to be so excited.” Selene smiled.

“Your neighbor?” Nicole asked.

Selene nodded, remembering all the times she baby-sat the sweet girl next door. Her mother and father were both muggles, and asked Selene to look after Emily during her first year. She always thought of her as a younger sister and happily obliged. “She’s so excited. Do you remember our first year? Walking into the great hall for the first time?”

Nicole smiled in return “Our first classes. Learning how to properly use our wands!”

“I can’t believe this is our last year...” Selene said sadly.

“Yeah...” Nicole looked out the window, but it didn’t take long before a glimmer of mischief sparkled in her eyes. “We’d better make it count then.” She held out her pinky. “Let’s make this the best year yet. Promise?”

Selene laughed and grabbed Nicole’s pinky with her own. “Promise.” 

The train jolted causing both girls to squeal. “Oh my god!” Nicole gasped.  
The lights above them flickered before going out completely. “What’s going on?” Nicole breathed. The already cloudy, rainy day barely helped in giving the cabin any natural light.

Selene shook her head. “No idea.”

It wasn’t until Selene noticed her breath was now visible, and the lighthearted air in their cabin was replaced with a sadness unlike either had ever felt before, that she knew what it was. It seemed Nicole figured it out at the same time, as they met each other’s fearful gaze.

Emily...was all Selene could think of. She got up and reached for the door handle, but before she could open it, Nicole grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Don’t.” She pleaded. “Dementors...”

“I have to find Emily.” Selene was about to turn away, but she saw the terror in her friend’s eyes. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Selene put her hand on the handle but hesitated. She read about the patronus charm in her third year, but with the lack of proper defense against the dark arts teachers the past couple of years, she had never been able to conjure a full patronus. 

It doesn’t matter, she thought to herself. I promised to look after Emily. She took a breath, but as she was about to slide the door open the air got thinner and colder. A monstrous black figure in a hooded cloak slowly passed by the door. Tattered robes floated behind the graceful yet massive creature. Though it did not stop at their cabin, Selene felt faint. 

If it wasn’t for her eyes going in and out of consciousness, the bright light that appeared to tumble down he train hall would’ve blinded her. It felt like the first step into a steaming shower, or the moment you crawl into bed after playing in the snow. Warm and comforting. Hopeful.

Selene fell back onto her seat and Nicole rushed over. “Are you okay?”

Selene nodded. “I’m fine.” She lifted herself up. “I have to go find Emily. She’s probably terrified.

Nicole helped her up. “I’ll go with you.” She offered.

“It’s okay.” Selene gave her friend a small smile. “I’m okay, just a little shaken up.” She reassured.

Nicole nodded. Selene slide the cabin door open and started down the hall to the front of the train where the first years usually sat. Each cabin she passed held students excitedly talking about what just happened. Some more enthused than others. She caught glimpses of a few students crying. That quickened her pace until finally she saw Emily’s blonde head in one of the first year cabins.

She softly knocked on the window. Two first year girls sitting on either side of Emily looked up, and Selene entered. “Emily...” She soothed.

Emily was sitting in between her two new friends with her head down. “I want to go home.” She whispered.

Selene’s heart dropped. Emily only knew what Selene told her of Hogwarts. She wasn’t raised by magical parents. This was all so knew to her, and her first experience involved a dementor. “I understand.” So far it was nothing like the magical splendorous place she had told her about. Selene knelt down in front of her. 

“You didn’t tell me there were monsters here.” Emily cried. Selene saw tears rapidly fall from her cheek onto her small hands.

“There aren’t.” Selene blurted out.

“Then what was that thing?” Emily finally looked up with red eyes and wet cheeks. 

Selene didn’t know what to tell her. Emily didn’t know about Azkaban prison. She didn’t know what dementors were capable of. She was certain telling her all these details would scare her even more into wanting to return home. 

“Perhaps I might be of some help.” A smooth voice said from the cabin door. Selene, Emily, and the two first year girls looked up at the culprit. A man in a worn brown tweed suit smiled down at them. 

“May I?” He asked, looking at Selene.

She nodded, and the man knelt down in front of Emily. As his presence filled the cabin, Selene noticed the scent of old books and chocolate followed and lingered pleasantly around them.

“What’s your name?” He asked the young witch. Lines appeared around his mouth as it grew into a smile.

“Emily.” She responded, unsure of this man sitting before her.”

“Emily, what you just saw is called a dementor. Do you know what a dementor’s job is?” He asked in a calming tone, which Selene was thankful for. Though she knew what the monster was, there was something about this man’s voice that made her want to hear it from it. It drew her in the way a parent’s voice does while they’re reading their child a story.

Emily shook her head. Selene was biting her tongue. Though the man’s tone was calm and factual, she didn’t want him to scare Emily into going home. 

“They are in charge of guarding the witches and wizards in Azkaban prison.”

To Selene’s surprise, Emily’s fear was replaced with curiosity. “There’s a wizard prison?” 

“Yes.” The man said matter of factly. “Just like people, not all witches and wizards are good.”

“But, then why were they on the train?” Emily asked.

“They were looking for someone. A prisoner who escaped.”

Selene shuddered knowing exactly who the man was talking about. Sirius Black. She had read about him all Summer. The escaped prisoner was the first to have done it. That combined with his crazed eyes and static black hair she’d seen in the Daily Prophet made him all too terrifying.

“What did he do?” She asked.

The humble looking man seemed to hesitate for a moment. His eyes flashed with something Selene could only describe as regret. It’s small changes in the face or voice she was told only Ravenclaw’s could notice. 

“Well...” he started, “He did very bad things. That’s why the dementors are most adamant about finding him. But they are not permitted to come aboard. It won’t happen again. Nor will they come inside the castle.”

Selene felt Emily’s small grip around her hand relax. “Selene told me all about the castle.” Emily quietly said.

The man’s eyes brightened and for the first time since entering the cabin, he turned and looked at Selene. “Descriptions and stories are nowhere near as impressive as walking through those doors for the first time.”

 

“I can’t wait!” Emily’s voice brought the mans’ attention back to her after a lingering moment. Emily smiled and Selene breathed a shaky sigh of relief. This man, whoever he was, had possibly just saved Emily’s magical education. He stood and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bar of Honeyduke’s chocolate. He handed the pink and green wrapped bar to Emily. “Share this with your friends, but I suggest you don’t eat it all. We’ll be arriving soon and after your sorted there will be a big feast to enjoy.” He smiled at Emily and he new friends and brought his gaze and Selene. He slightly bowed and with a polite, excuse me, left the cabin.  
Selene looked down at Emily, who was busy breaking off pieces of the chocolate bar with her friends. Selene took that as a sign she was okay and left the cabin following the stranger out into the hall. He was already a ways down the hall so she ran to catch up to him.

“Thank you.” She said breathlessly.

The man turned around. For a brief moment, Selene saw the torturous expression he wore before putting a smile on. “Your sister?” He asked.

“No, my neighbor. Her parents are muggles and they asked me to look after her. I’ve known her since she was born.”

The man nodded taking in this information. “As wonderful as Hogwarts is, it can be intimidating on ones own. She’s lucky to have you, Selene?” 

She nodded and stuck out her hand. “And you are...” 

“Remus.” He smiled. “Lupin.” He quickly added. “I’m the new defense against the dark arts professor. You’re the first student I’ve introduced myself to and well, I’m not used to being called anything but Remus.” He laughed.

Selene returned his laugh, his warm and genuine smile reached his eyes, causing wrinkles to grow more apparent. “One of the founders of Rome.” She thought out loud.

He looked taken aback for a moment. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Having a name like mine, I suppose I was meant to be fascinated by greek mythology.”

“Selene...Selene.” He thought, trying to remember what it meant. The way her name danced off his tongue made her feel strange. She bite her bottom lip.

“The goddess of the moon.” She answered his silent question.

“Of course.” He brought his eyes back to hers.

A loud noise followed by the train jolting forward as it started back up sent Remus crashing into Selene as her back hit the wall. He instinctively grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her upright.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yes.” She breathed. “Just startled me is all.”  
He was in such close proximity to her, that his scent was almost intoxicating. Old books, and chocolate, she mused. Two of her favorite things. His hands lingered on her arms for a moment before he quickly tore them from her. He looked down, as if trying to hide his expression. His hair fell in his face.

“Do you always walk around with out shoes, Selene?” He asked, looking up, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Selene furrowed her brows, confused, until she remembered she had taken them off as soon as she and Nicole had gotten comfortable. “Oh no...” He hands went up to her hair and her long brown waves were sticking up in a mess from the wind. Her cheeks flushed red. “I try not to make a habit of it.” 

She laughed. “Especially in Winter.” Feeling embarrassed, she started to back away toward her cabin. “I look forward to your class, professor.” She smiled. “Careful though, the job is said to be cursed.”

“So I’ve heard.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her, somewhat intrigued.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and headed for her cabin. When she arrived back and closed the door behind her, smiling to herself, replaying the interaction with the professor in her mind.

“Is Emily okay?” Her friends voice tore her from her thoughts.

“Yes. Thankfully.” 

“Good. That was so scary. I can’t believe you almost went out there! We’ve never conjured patronusses before!”

“Maybe this year we’ll have a proper defensive teacher.” Selene smiled, sitting down, putting on her shoes.

As she and Nicole underneath the rainy sky of the Great Hall, stuffing their faces with sweet meats, potatoes, and more pumpkin juice, Selene chanced looking up at the professor’s table and caught Remus looking at her. He quickly turned to the teacher next to him and started speaking.

Nicole yawned, as they found themselves the last two in the Ravenclaw common room. 

“We’d best get to bed.” Selene stretched. “Care of Magical Creatures early tomorrow.”

“Ugh.” Nicole groaned. “I hate being outside.”

Selene laughed and helped her friend up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories. “I know, I know.” Truth be told, Selene loved the outdoors, especially on a brisk morning.

She climbed into bed wearing a dark green t shirt dress and fluffy socks, as she was always hot when she slept.

“Night Selene.” Nicole managed before letting out a snore.

“Night.” Selene said, getting comfortable. She felt restless and spent the dark hours wondering if it was from the excitement of a new year ahead of her, or the man on the train. Her new professor.


End file.
